


Penetration Testing 渗透测试（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CIA想知道Harold Wren为Nathan Ingram编写的是什么，所以他们设了个美人局，以John Reese为饵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetration Testing 渗透测试（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penetration Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015856) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



Penetration Testing 渗透测试

作者：Toft

——

*Penetration Test，渗透测试，计算机术语，指对计算机系统进行模拟黑客攻击，目的在于发现可能导致获得计算机和计算机数据访问权的安全漏洞。此处应该有双关含义：penetration，sex里指插入，指代他们的肉体关系，test，试探，指代他们之间的精神关系  
*FR+互攻暗示  
*虐又甜  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

——  
正文：

Reese所在的行动小组监视了Ingram好几个月方才查清他有一个隐名合作伙伴，他们又花了好几周时间落实这个隐名合作伙伴的身份：Harold Wren，化名为Harold Sparrow，安静的小个子男人，戴圆形眼镜，平时跑跑步，吃吃外卖，干干活，平平无奇。根据文件记录，他是IFT的软件开发员，级别低微，有一阵子他们以为是Ingram故意打压他。对Sparrow进行监视的最初几个礼拜，他们考虑过接近他，游说他为自己的工作拿到应有的名分和荣誉。然后他们发现，他还有一个Wren的化名——多半同样并非他的真名，但是建构时间早于Sparrow——这个身份衣着考究，在一家保险公司身居高位。[color=Silver]（*Sparrow，麻雀。）[/color]

Wren差不多拥有整间公司——尽管跟他共事的人并不知道这一点——所以他可以经常在家办公，工作时间弹性大，但即便如此，他能够同时维持两位全职工作仍属不易。Wren是隐居避世型的，没有家人可供CIA追踪，没有除Ingram以外的朋友。他只和Ingram保持着社交意义的联系，而且他们的会面地永远是开阔和人流量大的公共场所，几乎无法从旁监听，要不然就是在Ingram的家里，但他们在那里不谈公事。他不仅刻意避免对他为Ingram所做的事情居功，而且他还娴熟和投入地过着双面人生，其高超程度连Kara都为之击节赞叹。

金钱收买显然是行不通的；他的钱够多了，并且看起来除了买西装之外他都不怎么花。他们考虑过威胁敲诈，但就他们挖到的情况来看，他为Ingram做的事情谈不上不合法——而且让Kara恼怒的是，甚至都不违反他同保险公司签署的雇佣合同；那份合同措辞严谨，Reese敢说是Wren本人亲自执笔。无计可施的CIA转攻美人计。有那么一阵子，美人计看似也死路一条。那个男人似乎根本没有性冲动。虽然他们的人无法攻破Wren个人电脑的安全防护措施，但他们在他的公寓里安设了监听器和摄像头，根据它们反馈的信息，他连色情片都不看。但是某一天，Wren在他们的监视下，跟往常一样，一个人慢跑着穿过中央公园，此时，他们发现Wren露出一个小破绽。

过去几个礼拜，无论Wren露面与否，Reese每天都按照Wren最常出现的时间点，加入晨跑大军。他这是严格执行Mark口中的“多王方案”；“多王”，是指多疑王八蛋。他留意着人群中的Wren，但同时也在享受清晨的味道和自己呼出的薄雾。在他耳边，Mark突然纵声大笑，Kara则低声说：“哎哟太棒了。”

“怎么了？” Reese轻声问。他小心地把脸转向前面，以防Wren注意到他的嘴唇正在翕动。

“他看中你了！”Mark高兴地宣布。

John差点一步踏错。他马上调整步伐。Kara的低笑里满满都是得手的胜利。“你看起来有戏，希望你抓得住，Reese。”

晚些时候，Reese看了录像回放。完全是出于运气，他们的人在Wren停下来喝水而Reese从他身旁越过的时候把镜头对准了Wren的脸。他的视线在Reese身上上下打量，目光中的评估意味让事情不言自明。Reese耸肩。“他有一个好品位。”

他本人总是对书呆宅男型有偏爱。他应该从一开始就有所心理准备的。

*

Reese缓步推进。他继续在Wren跑步的时候出现，好几次留意到Wren在看他，而且让Wren注意到他在回看。等他觉得Wren已经记住他是那个“慢跑的帅哥”、前期铺垫差不多足以尝试的时候，他出手了。一天早上，他从后面追上Wren，跟他并排跑起来。Wren时不时地悄悄瞥他。“嘿，” Reese笑着问，“我能请你吃早餐吗？”

Wren冲他眨眼。有那么一瞬间，Reese以为自己把事情搞砸了。

“好啊。” Wren回答。Reese松了一口气，脚步不停。

*

他们共进了早餐。Wren点了本尼迪克蛋和一杯橙汁；他事先跟女招待确认过橙汁里含不含果肉。根据多王方案，Reese身上没有通讯耳机，也没有窃听器——因为Wren可能会警觉地留意查看——所以，Reese大可以不无欣赏之意地看着Wren对细节苛求而不必忍受Kara从中横加评论。

Wren告诉Reese他从事保险业。“你是刚刚搬来的吗？” 他问。 “我好像最近才看到你。”

“是，” Reese回答，没忘记补上一个微笑。“前几个礼拜刚从我们的沙特办事处回来。”

“哦？” Wren说。“我从未去过那里。你在那边待了很久？”

他们之间礼貌地闲聊着。对于首次约会来说，这本来毫无问题，但是Reese觉得不安。这不是他这样的人——根据Reese对自己的客观评价——和Wren这样的人之间应该有的样子。Wren礼貌地保持着兴趣，但Reese可以感觉到他的注意力在游移。他看起来不像是能够忍受无聊的人，就算是无聊的内核有一个英俊的外包装。Reese倾身向前。他决定赌一把。

“听着，” 他问， “你想不想……找个地方？”

Wren啜了一口咖啡，但他的注意力一下子专注起来，并且回到了Reese身上。Reese觉得身上暖洋洋的，充满成就感。后来他会知道，这是事情失控的第一个征兆，但是当时他全情投入，只感觉到狩猎引起的肾上腺素飙升。

“你看起来像个大忙人，” John说。“我也不怎么闲。我真的很想在我去上班之前让你按着干一炮，你说怎么样？”

Wren推开他的碟子。“实不相瞒，我确实很欣赏目标明晰的人。” 他回答。

*

Wren没有带Reese回他的住处。意料中事，尽管他的住处就在附近；他是个多疑的王八蛋嘛，不能指望他会那样行事。他直接把他带到了丽嘉酒店；Wren在那儿有个户头——一个户头，他们以前怎么会没注意到？——前台接待对于他们穿着跑步的衣服过来这件事连眼皮子都没有抬一下。Reese退居二线，让Wren去和前台接洽。最后Wren带着Reese径直上到第十六层，进了一个豪华房间。

“你要不要先洗个澡？” 他脱下外套。

“不必了吧。” Reese回答。

“很好。” Wren回答。“脱衣服。” 这句话让Reese不由自主地战栗。

Reese本来没打算推进得这么快，也没给自己做准备工作。但是Wren从浴室柜里拿出一个小瓶子，用里面盛的东西给他做了准备。他们刚进来十五分钟，他已经有两根手指在Reese体内了。

“你不经常做这事。” Wren说。他仔细地打量着Reese，而后者努力调整呼吸稳住心神。

“沙特阿拉伯。” Reese咬紧牙关，“待了六个月。我老板对于遵纪守法有严格要求。”[color=Silver]（*同性恋在沙特属非法行为。）[/color]

“原来如此。”Wren慢慢转动手指。Reese情不自禁阖上眼。他确实有很久没做过这件事了，而且他本来没指望有人替他前戏。这是个愉快的惊喜。

“我有什么特别之处呢，John？” Wren轻声问。 “你为什么选择了我，除开你觉得我会答应之外？还是说，就是因为这个，没别的其他原因？” 他探入第三根手指。Reese终于警觉起来。

“你看起来……身家不菲。” 他努力睁开眼睛，看到Wren注视着他，眉头微皱，脸上有好奇的神色。

“从哪里看出来的？我的衣着很普通。”

“你的表。”

那是只宝玑，十之八九超过了Reese的年收入。Wren的眉头锁得更紧了。“但是我今天并没有——噢。”[color=Silver]（*宝玑，瑞士名表品牌。我随便挑了个购物网站搜索了下，最便宜的大约RMB 7w多，价格高的可到RMB 800w加。）[/color]

Wren并不是每天都戴那块表，但是他上周戴过一回，而且抬腕看过好几次；他那天早上约了Ingram。又一个小破绽。Reese冒了个险，暗示他一直仔细地留意着Wren，但Wren并没有被惹恼，他看起来反而有点…… 被勾起了兴趣。他将手指缓慢克制地推入Reese的体内。Reese则致力于在放松肉体的同时集中精神。“你对你的床伴设了收入门槛么？”

“我不跟年收入三十万美元以下的人上床。” John一本正经地回答。“我喜欢好一点的酒店房间。”

“你观察力过人，Mr. Warren。” Wren的表情有点一言难尽，仿佛他正在考虑Reese到底是不是在讲笑话。

“跑步的时候没什么别的可做。” Reese微笑着回答，亮出白牙。[i][b]吸引目标的兴趣，激发目标的好奇。[/b][/i]Wren再次旋转手指，这感觉很好，比他记忆里的都好。他突然很期待后续，不再有耐心等待。“你是准备马上跟我开干，还是说我上班要迟到了？”

“我不想粗暴待你，” Wren回答，然后眯着眼看了Reese一眼，这让他小腹一阵热意涌起。“还是说你喜欢那样？”

Reese吞了口口水。 “我喜欢那样。”

Wren挑了下嘴角。“好呀。翻过去。”

Wren的做爱方式显示他不仅在行，而且致力于完美。Reese的享受毋庸假装——假装反而容易，这也是他擅长此类任务的原因之一——Wren对待他的粗暴程度刚刚好，并不过火。他很快找到Reese的敏感点，令他紧紧攥住床单，直至被获准高潮。Wren喘息着，把额头抵在Reese的背上，射在他体内。

事后，Reese软软地瘫在床上，Wren起身收拾安全套和洗澡。一等到水声响起，Reese马上爬起身，搜索Wren的包和外套口袋，但里面没什么东西，只有钱包和手机；后者他们早已试过破解了，但从未成功——Wren的手机上设有安全程序，他们认为应该是他本人亲自编写的。Reese在他的一只鞋子、裤子下摆和外套上加装了追踪器。他在水声停止之前安装到位，还额外打了个五分钟的小盹。

“我得走了。” Wren从浴室里出来，一面拿毛巾擦头发一面说。他把钥匙扔到床上。“你愿意留多久就留多久，走的时候把两枚钥匙归还给前台就行。”

“我们以后有没有机会再来一场？” Reese保持着随意的姿势，谨慎地问。如果Wren只求一场露水情缘，那么他这一步就走错了。他拉开床单，故作随意地舒展身躯，提醒Wren他得到了什么样的尤物。Wren弯起嘴角。

“不必担心，我尚未忘记你无与伦比的吸引力。” 他说。他这句犀利的话把Reese打得措手不及。Reese感觉到自己的脸红了，但他马上将错就错地向Wren露出一个腼腆的浅笑。Wren回了一个微笑，真诚，而且，有点可爱——如果Reese对自己坦诚的话。 “我相信进行一点压力纾解没什么坏处，”他说，“我想我很乐意将来再来一场，Mr. Warren。”

*  
Reese端着两杯拿铁，坐进监视用的大卡车里。“上钩了？” Kara问。

“上钩了。” John给予肯定的答复。他小心翼翼地坐下来，稍微调整了下姿势以体验身体的疼痛。他的体验棒极了。

Kara看了他一眼。“我们说的是目标而不是你，对吧？”

John翻了个白眼，调出保险公司所在大厦的监控录像。他正好看到Wren从地铁里出来去上班。在叠加屏幕上，他是一个清晰的小点，当天当值的Hammett尾缀在他身后。John认定Wren走路的姿势多了点志得意满劲儿，他低头喝一口咖啡，对自己微笑。

*

这成为接下来几个礼拜的惯例：每隔几天，他们一起慢跑，然后去酒店，点早餐，上床。Reese的心路历程从好奇到觉得有趣到感到沮丧再到多多少少有些着迷。他俩从未两次进入相同的酒店房间，所以，要收集足以勒索威胁Wren的把柄非常困难。再说了，坦白讲，他和Wren之间的勾当一旦曝光，对Reese的不利胜过于对Wren，虽则Reese也不在乎就是了。Wren给了Reese他的手机号码，这个号码并非他们所知的保险公司身份用的那个号码；CIA本以为这会是任务中的一个突破口，直到Reese搜检Wren的包，找到他的第二台手机。那台手机上的安全措施几近于无，可是上面也仅存有一个电话号码——Reese的。除开Wren时不时发给Reese通知他跑步时间的短信之外，强制配对成功没有给他们提供任何情报。

“天哪，这家伙到底是什么人？” Mark Snow对强制配对手机得到的信息怒目而视。Reese则努力克制住有一只个人独享专用黑莓手机为他而设这件事带给他的优越感。

有Reese在的时候，Wren从来不带任何工作来——看不到笔记本电脑、硬盘或者U盘——CIA的其他监视也毫无进展。这个男人如同一扇紧锁的门。

Reese对Wren的性格倒是初步建立了了解，但是Wren这个人十分地一板一眼，Reese不认为自己的了解比起单凭监视本身能得到的内容多太多。Wren对个人形象非常在意，品味敏锐讲究，拥有的不菲的金钱，所以他不在乎花多少。他待人周到，给小费也慷慨大方，但是Reese怀疑Wren的默认属性其实是简傲无礼；他怀疑在Wren的眼中，绝大多数人绝大多数时间都是令他生厌的。Reese在很多智商超群并且跟非人类或者尸首打交道的人群——比如爆破专家，法医病理学家，数据分析师，或者其他技术类工种——中经常看到这样的特质，但他并不认识任何一个人会投入那么多时间和努力来学习如何彬彬有礼地待人。

Harold喜欢静静观察；不喜欢疼痛；偏好甜食；做受的时候很享受，但更喜欢当攻方；喜欢掌握控制权，但身上没有施虐因子——这不仅对他们的任务不太有利，而且从个人角度也令Reese略失望。某一天，Reese做了个小小的尝试：在Wren和他做爱的过程中，他抬头，装成无意的样子让自己的额头与床头的桌子相撞。虽然他控制了力道，没有出血，但是Wren仍然坚持他们中途停下来，由他检查Reese的额头和瞳孔，即使Reese一直表示哦天哪我完全没事的Harold。还有一次，Reese转动被Wren用手铐铐住的双手，让自己的双腕出现擦伤和瘀痕。当Wren留意到这件事，他立刻不高兴地撇着嘴从Reese身上下来，摘下他的手铐，从浴室里拿出医疗包为他清理伤口。

“这副手铐本不该出这样的事故。” Wren问。 “你为什么不告诉我它们弄伤你了呢？” 他把手铐直接扔进垃圾桶。这些事情做完，Wren已经不在状态了，但他用嘴帮Reese释放，比平时更加温柔。在此之后，Wren盯着被子，说：“你知道吧，我并不反对添加一点疼痛作为情趣，但前提是我们事先讲好。也许你有意自残，但恕我无意助纣为虐，John。’’这不是Reese预料之中的结果，他之后也再未做过类似的尝试。

一般情况下，由Wren吩咐Reese他们怎么玩，而且随着时间一周一周地过去，他的命令越来越富有控制欲和创造力。有一天，Wren冲过澡，整整齐齐穿回他的奢华三件套，而Reese应他的要求后面插着按摩棒给自己打飞机。事后，Wren把盘子放在Reese的裸背上享用早点（盘子下垫了折叠过的餐巾，以免烫伤Reese）。他时不时地用叉子给Reese喂一口浇了糖浆的水果薄饼，以一种很家常的随意口吻告诉Reese他看起来多么魅力无边，他多喜欢他的身体，他多想给他买一件西装，一想到将要见到Reese他早上起床变得多么容易。Reese就那么趴在那儿，Wren的声音在他耳边和心里回响，他因为幸福感而心神恍惚。那天早上，Reese拖延了一阵子，没有径直返回指挥中心。他在外面散了一圈步，让寒冷的空气驱走弥漫在他心里的欢喜。他很不自在地发现，他心花怒放得像他妈的一棵亮着灯的圣诞树。

他以前也跟目标上过床。他们不是因为他的青睐而令人尴尬地感激涕零，要不就是只顾自己爽，在公开场合炫耀他，在私下里羞辱他。而Wren，Wren看起来乐于找到各种方式让Reese觉得舒服。这是前所未有的，不管是从Reese接受过的训练还是他自己的个人体验来看。他为此不安。

*

“我们可以直接把他抓起来审讯。” Kara漫不经心地说。Reese知道她正在审视他。他在心里倒着计数，努力把肩膀保持在松弛的状态。“John，你的评估结果是什么？”

“直接审讯有点浪费潜在的情报提供者。” 他缓慢地回答。

“大家都知道，自从你被某根鸡&巴插过之后，你整个人都快活得没边。” 她说。“但你这是要跟他动真感情了？你有没有搞错？我看他只是拿你当炮友。”

“给我一点时间慢慢来，成吗？我不想打草惊蛇，这家伙的信任危机很严重。”

Kara挥挥手。Reese知道，她并不是真的准备马上叫停本次秘密监视行动；这只是对他的一次考验，就像其他很多很多次考验一样。但威胁成真的可能性并不因此减少。这事给他敲了一记警钟。他过去过于贪恋路边风景，现在他必须得冒险了，得找出一条途径完成目标，接近Har——接近[i][b]Wren[/b][/i]。当晚，他瞪着公寓的天花板（公寓是由CIA出钱以他的Warren假名租下的），强迫自己完成他本该在好几个礼拜之前就完成的事情：将心底的感情抽离，动用理智去考量。

他心底有一部分在害怕，害怕他不能及时找出Wren的弱点（每个人都有弱点，Reese不相信他没有），而Kara在漫长的猫捉老鼠中失去耐心。他害怕他不能承受Kara拘捕Wren之后的场景，或者——更糟糕——他忍过去了，他以为自己承受不了但是最后他忍过去了，就像他过去那样，他一直能够忍过去，到头来归根结底对他而言Wren跟任何其他人并无区别。但是，他心底有另一部分在害怕他[i][b]能够[/b][/i]找到Wren的弱点，趁机摧毁他，击垮他，圆满完成他此行的任务。一旦他允许这个想法冒头，他立刻感受到一阵两难的尴尬，他的耳边好像听到了Kara冷酷的笑声。[i][b]你是在害怕他会令你失望吗，Reese？[/b][/i]

Reese对Wren抱有好感。这没有问题；事实上，这样更好——演起戏来更有说服力。真幸运，他不必竭尽心力把自己的好感连根拔除，因为他不确信自己做得到。Wren喜欢——Wren[i][b]以为[/b][/i]自己喜欢——Reese也没有问题。Reese需要扑灭的是他想起Wren时心底跳跃的那朵温暖的小火花；这朵火花可能会坑死他，让他下不去手。[i][b]他不喜欢你[/b][/i]，他对自己心里那个饥渴的微弱声音说。[i][b]他甚至都不了解你。他喜欢的是Warren而非你[/b][/i]。他想象着Wren一旦知道Reese一直在骗他一直在出卖身体窃取秘密会浮现的表情。这个过程让他作呕，仿佛是在没有愈合的伤口上浇双氧水。Reese觉得压抑、沉重。他灌下半瓶威士忌，终于躺在沙发上睡着了。

*

第二天早上，Reese淋浴出来的时候，Wren已经衣着整齐地看起了电视。他把声音关掉看着新闻：一支巡逻队在伊拉克炸毁了一所满是平民（而且包括儿童在内）的住宅。没料到他的世界以这种方式交叠，Reese的视线回避开电视屏幕上播放的直升机俯拍的画面。

“他们怎么能这样呢？” Wren低声说。

“他们是听命行事。” Reese回答。他本来没想这么粗声粗气地说话。

“你在军队服役的时候也从不违背命令么？” Harold问道，他的视线仍粘在电视机屏幕上。Reese僵硬地挺直了背部。

他缓慢而小心地问：“你怎么知道我服过兵役，Harold？”

Wren没有看他，但是他挑眉。“不然你身上这么多形形色色的伤痕是从哪里来的？你也有可能跑去参加某种毫有意义的黑市拳赛了，我想，但你看起来并不像黑市拳手。你服过好几期兵役，参加过多次正式作战，我敢打赌，而且你有过一些高度危险的经历。”

他此前从未问及过伤疤。Reese等待这一刻等了太久，他甚至一度怀疑是不是Wren根本就没留意到他的伤疤，但Reese知道这不太可能。最终，Reese明白了，这是Wren与众不同的礼貌，是他的……体贴。

“也许我出过车祸。” Reese没有正面回答，他有些想听听Wren会说什么。

“我并非此中专家，但是在我看来，有些伤疤比其他一些早好几年，而且我非常肯定你肩膀上的那道伤痕是子弹留下的。” Wren温柔地发问。 “服役的经历是你羞于提及的话题么，John?”

“不是。” Reese绷着脸说。

“这样啊。” Harold像是在说，这个话题到此为止。他重新看起了电视。Reese很想逃离这场谈话，但这是他迄今为止获得的撬开Wren防线的最好机会，而且他感到自己比前一晚意志坚决。他需要提醒自己：Wren并非一名普通的平民。

“你必须信任你得到的命令。” Reese慢慢地说。 “你必须相信：情报是可靠的，发布命令的人知道一些你不知道的事情。”

“唔，” Wren问他。 “有多少时候你敢说你获得的情报是准确无误的呢？”

“比我希望的少。” Reese赌了一把。他心念电转。Wren想听到什么？把话题引向他与Ingram合作提供给政府而且把Reese的上司逼到抓狂的项目的最佳机会是什么？ “此外，你始终清楚会有代价，但你不知道代价到底有多大。”

“一条条无辜性命。” Wren回答。他又看起了电视。屏幕下方滚动着股票指数。“事实上，我对政府用于目标评估的算法有所了解。”

“我以为你是做保险的。” Reese一边慢慢扣起衬衫纽扣，一边不带质问语气地说。

“没错。” Wren回答。他看了一眼手表。“我得走了。”

[i][b]不要在目标还没准备好的时候给他们施压[/b][/i]。Reese没有继续施压。

在门口，Wren回身看着Reese，似乎有话要说，但最后只是欲言又止地笑了一下。这是个几乎算得上惆怅的不寻常表情。

他说： “有时候，现实世界是对美好世界的不快打扰。”

Reese吞了口口水。“那么，别走。”他冲动地说，但这句话一说出口，他觉得他的语气并没有他期望中那么轻盈。他指指自己扣了一半的衬衣：“我可以把它重新脱掉。”

Wren犹豫着。Reese相信Wren有那么一刻是真的动了心。但最后他轻声说：“我真的得走了。”停顿了一下之后，他补充说。“你今天晚上会不会碰巧有空？”

Reese的肾上腺素激增。这是Wren破天荒头一回提议他们在跑步-吃饭-打炮式约会之外见面。

“我有安排了，”Reese回答。他挑眉。[i][b]吸引目标的兴趣[/b][/i]。“但你不妨给我个更有吸引力的邀约。”

“时间太仓促，我最多只能向你许诺一顿美味佳肴。” Wren回答。他仿佛稍微翻了个白眼。

“也许我这个人只吃早饭。” Reese回答，毫不遮掩他的微笑。

这次Wren绝对是翻了白眼。“我会在一家二十四小时餐厅给我们订一张台子。”

当天晚些时候，Reese撰写着报告。他无法彻头彻尾地自欺欺人说，他完全是因为任务有了进展才感到高兴。任务的确有了进展，但是也给他争取到一点点额外时间，让他能够——能够继续假装John Warren，能够再装一个好人装得久那么一点点。他装的是一个看起来和他相似实则不然的人，一个Harold会喜欢上的人。他暂时可以继续名正言顺地享受这一切。只要他知道他仍在执行任务，事情就还没有变糟糕。Wren还会安然无恙。

*

Wren带他去吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，非常丰盛。Reese理了头发，戴了根衬托他眼瞳颜色的蓝领带。为此，Reese得到了奖励：Wren目光锐利地快速打量了他一番，而且当晚接下来的时间里Wren毫不掩饰对他的赞赏之意。Wren对他的关注像是照射在他身上的一束温暖阳光，尽管Reese已经饱经世故，不可能像一棵蠢向日葵一样给点阳光就灿烂，但该死的事实是，他[i][b]想要[/b][/i]随之灿烂起来。专心享受Wren给他带来的愉悦感而罔顾其他实在再自然再容易不过，但是他还是做了他该做的：他的工作；利用这个新出现的机会赢取Wren的信任。他施展魅力，针对保险业提提问题，微笑着听Wren的回答，他甚至对Wren透露了他在阿富汗的经历的一鳞半爪——当然，话里一真掺九假——但他暂时没有试图把对话重新往军方情报的方向引。不着急，慢慢来。

当Reese讲到服役经历的时候，Wren静静地倾听，并提出一个有礼貌、有兴趣、心思细腻的人会提出的那类型问题：你还和哪个战友保持着联系么？你会不会考虑重新应征入伍？适应平民生活难不难？统统是废话。Reese决定冒险一搏。

“我懂，你是个礼貌的好人，” Reese说。 “所以你到底想问我什么？”

Wren扬起眉毛，但是没有矢口否认。他静静地看了Reese一会，然后开口问：“你享受杀戮吗？”

如果他问Reese的是“你有没有杀过人”，那么Reese势必得承认，不然就得撒谎。但是Wren没有迫使他做这种抉择。相反，在他们两人之间，一个事实不言自明了：Wren知道Reese做过什么样的事。

把事情就这么开诚布公地摆出来，而且是和一个平民，对Reese而言，这个场景出奇地具有冲击力。他从没有对人——任何既没有在事情发生时在场而且也未曾对此下达行动命令的人——讲起过这个，他停止咀嚼，机械地将嘴里的牛排咽下去。然后他抿了一口酒，因为他的嘴发干。Wren只是耐心地等着。

“其实并不。” Reese终于回答。

“你认为别国公民的性命比美国公民的性命低贱么？”

Reese没料到这个问题。“不，” 他慢慢地回答， “但是，保护他们不属于我的职责。”

“唔。” Wren说。他的目光锐利，仿佛具有穿透力。在这样的目光注视下，Reese出汗了，出汗量比他在绝大多数审讯中的都大。“你是否罹患有创伤后应激障碍？”

“可能吧。”

“你身上出现的症状有哪些？”

Rees又喝了一小口葡萄酒，说实话，其实是一大口。他的胃口已经没有了。“主要是做噩梦。我的睡眠不太好。”

每一个隆起的口袋都让他想到枪，每一个孩子的背包都让他想到炸弹，每一个房间在他眼里都是透过步枪瞄准镜看到的纵横交错的瞄准线。但那些不属于创伤后应激障碍，那些是他的工作。“而且，有时候我——我怀念过去。想要回去。”

“怀念暴力？” Wren柔声询问。Reese耸耸肩。在Wren的审视下，他忍不住觉得自己变得卑微。他强忍住耷拉下肩膀的冲动。

“那些规矩。” 他回答。

“唔。” Wren回应道。女服务员过来给他们续水了。Wren朝后靠直身体，静静地一言不发。Reese的正在被人活剥皮的感觉消散了些许。 他戳起块土豆，塞进嘴里，咀嚼，但不是出于胃口，纯粹是出于意志力。

“我使你不自在了。” 过了一会儿，Wren说。“你回答了一些我本来无权过问的私人问题。谢谢你。”

Reese耸肩。他正在和他心底强烈的逃之夭夭冲动作斗争：他可以用去洗手间为借口，穿过厨房从后门出去，一走了之。但是周围人太多了；Kara很可能布置了耳目在餐厅里监视他们。餐厅什么时候突然一下子宾客满座了？他慢慢地小心地啜了一口水，压下逃之夭夭的想法。

“我觉得我应当回答你的一些问题方属公平，” Wren继续说， “有什么事情是你想问我的吗？”

这个问题把Reese杀了个措手不及。有那么一瞬间很可怕：他根本记不得他眼下的身份是什么。秘密太多，令他窒息，无法深思。[i][b]你在为Nathan Ingram编写什么程序？[/b][/i]不对，还不到问这个问题的时候。他又朝嘴里塞了块牛排拖延时间，努力地思考Warren会提什么样的问题，可是Reese和Warren，这两个身份在他的脑袋里搅成一团。[i][b]你哪个星座的？结过婚吗？Ingram知不知道你的真名？[/b][/i]

“你第一次和人上床什么时候？” Reese脱口而出。

Wren目瞪口呆。Reese没忍住，他放声大笑。

“你是认真的？”

“这对我来说真的很重要，Harold。” Reese回答。

Wren的嘴张开又合上，反复几次，他终于说： “二十四岁。我猜你会告诉我，我启蒙有点晚。”

Reese的肩膀放松了，他脸上的坏笑忍也忍不住。对话里一度的紧张气氛消失于无形。

“看看我这人，我想这不足为奇。” Wren苦笑。 “你想来点甜点么？”

“看情况。” Reese回答。 “我们待会儿去你家吗？”

Wren告诉过Reese他住在上西区；事实上他当然不住上西区，至少他们监视的那间屋子并不在上西区。

“我家厨房在装修，” Wren回答， “我觉得我们可以去丽嘉，除非你想让我上你家。”

“你结婚了没？” Reese问。

“没有。” Wren歪着头看他。 “我只和你保持着交往。我没有别的恋人，也没有别的床伴。”

“好极了。” Reese轻松地说。 “去我家吧。” 他知道这是正确的决定，正确得简直是教科书里的范本。[i][b]让目标认为他已经取得了你的信任。拉近和目标的距离。[/b][/i]但他差点建议他们去丽嘉，因为他不希望Wren看到那间由CIA出资租赁的公寓。公寓色彩协调，挂着缺乏个性的画，毫无个人色彩，甚至连酒店都比它强。Warren最近刚刚到纽约，他提醒自己，住在这样的地方是正常的。但这仍然像是把他自己过多地展示给Wren。

“我知道你可能会觉得我有点——一板一眼，我也理解你这么想的理由。” 在他们穿外套的时候，Wren说。 “我知道，我对自己的生活细节并不是非常开诚布公。我这样是有原因的，请不要认为我是在针对你。”

“你是个非常注意隐私的人。” Reese附和。

Wren严肃地看了他一眼。

*

“如果我刚刚回答我结婚了，” 在出租车上，Wren突然问，“你会怎么办？”

“我不知道。” Reese回答。这是真话。

过了一会儿，Wren把手放在Reese的膝盖上；一个温暖而包容的分量。Reese强忍触摸回去的冲动，但几分钟后，他还是忍不住悄悄地伸手牵住Wren的手，把他俩的十指扣在一起。Wren的手猛地抽动了一下，可能是因为吃惊，但Reese紧握他的手不放，心脏怦怦狂跳。当Wren用拇指抚摸Reese手腕的时候，他的动作既带着试探性，又像是所有者在宣布主权。对此，Reese闭上眼睛，一阵让他战抖的幸福感从他身上潮水般席卷而过。他很庆幸车内那么黑，阴影能藏住他的脸庞。

*

到达Reese的公寓之后，Wren一反常态地安静无所作为，这让Reese一时也无所适从。他给他泡了茶；当天早上他刚购置了Wren钟爱的那种高档茶叶。Reese把茶端过来的时候，Wren微微地笑着，一个字都没有说。Reese从冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒，但没有打开它。他取下领带。少了它扼住他的喉咙，他感觉好受了点。

Wren默默地喝茶，眺望窗外的地平线。景观是这间公寓唯一让Reese喜欢的地方，而Wren一下子就发现了这个闪光点。Reese走过去，和他并肩而立。

“真奇妙，是不是？” Wren说。 “这么多人，全都拥挤地待在这么一方小小的空间里。”

“我曾经不太喜欢城市。” Reese回答。

他一度厌憎喧嚣人群，但他现在明白了，人群是最好的庇护。有时候，深夜眺望窗外，他一个接一个地构思着计划，设想自己怎样悄然潜入那些发光的巨大岛屿之间的间隙从此杳然消失。他现在仍会盘算各种计划的优点、劣势和备用方案。他习惯性在心里玩这个游戏；它让他放松。

Wren慢慢地喝着他的茶。冰冷的啤酒拿在手里让Reese的手指渐觉麻木。他将没开盖的啤酒瓶放在茶几上。两人就那么无言地并肩站着，一同眺望着窗外的城市。Reese也并不觉得眼下他需要做其他事。

“言下之意是你现在喜欢了？” Wren终于开口。时间隔得如此久，Reese已经快忘记他们当初说了些什么。

“我喜欢你。” 他以他最大的诚实和坦率回答。Wren放下茶杯拥住他。

他们长时间地亲吻。这并非Reese头一次和对他杀人者身份知根知底的人接吻，但是和Wren亲吻的感觉仍然新鲜又奇妙。

过了一会儿，Wren领他到床上——在他[i][b]自己的[/b][/i]公寓里，这让Reese微笑了。他们双双躺倒，仍交吻在一起，吻到Reese觉得亲吻令他像醉酒一样飘飘然。他们没有开灯，也没有解衣。

“我也喜欢你，John。” Wren轻声说。而Reese在对方的锁骨附近吮咬着，一心要留下一个印记，让Wren第二天看得见想得起。Reese怀疑他是不是[i][b]真的[/b][/i]醉了，还是说其实Wren醉了，或者，他俩双双迷醉。事情不该是这样子的。他感觉到无拘无碍的轻快。当然了，公寓里有摄像头，有麦克风——Reese今天亲手装上去的——但是它们目前还采集不到什么致命证据。而且他不在乎。

“坦白地说，真是为难呢。” Wren喃喃地说。但Reese并没有在听。他终于开始脱Wren的衣服。衬衫纽子一颗颗打开，一寸寸露出他曾经品味过的肌肤。他以前从来没有亲手完完整整地脱过Wren的三件套，结果他居然还挺喜欢这项挑战。“说实话，我不知道该拿——该拿你怎么办。噢天哪，让我把这件脱下来——”

他们之间的性事节奏舒缓如梦境。Reese埋在被子里，用温暖的口腔和让他自己接近窒息的方式紧紧包裹吮吸Wren的性器，直到Wren拽着头发把他的头拉起来，问：“你想窒息？你是在[i][b]求死[/b][/i]？”

Reese私心觉得这不失为诀别人世的好法子，但是他不能这样对待Wren，所以他驯服地听从Wren的话，让他攀到他身上，在他身上——有时候是Reese的大腿，有时候是Reese的手掌——摩擦到释放。这个过程很缓慢，稍微有欠优雅。等到Wren高潮的时候，他的头垂放在Reese的胸口，嘴里发出一声令Reese心酸的柔软破碎呻吟。Reese自己也随之高潮了，射在Wren温暖灵巧的手里。

然后，Wren问他： “我能留下来吗？” Reese回答： “当然。”他俩谁都没有别的去处可去。Wren挑逗着Reese的乳尖，直到Reese大汗淋漓地再次硬起来，然后他替Reese做了口活，给他一个全身颤抖仿佛永无止境的高潮。Wren回绝了Reese再次帮他硬起来的提议，所以Reese让他翻过身，为他按摩脊背。他将Wren的脖颈以及双肩的僵硬肌肉捏得松弛下来，而Wren愉悦的轻哼让Reese也迷失在快乐里。

“你浪费了你做按摩师的天赋。” 按摩结束后，Wren说。他的声音闷闷的，因为他的头还埋在枕头里。“你有没有考虑过换一种职业？”

“我可以辞职，以后为你工作。”Rees回答。 “我可以全天候二十四小时随叫随到。”

“听起来真好。” Wren回答。Reese闭起眼睛，Wren抚摩着他的头发。“John？出什么事了？”

“没事。” Reese努力让自己的声音听起来与平常毫无二致。“我只是在想，明天该几点起。”

“恐怕明天我也得早起。” Wren回答。 “我跟我的约会对象有一个晨跑之约。他是个非常迷人的男人，但是他只吃早饭——”

Reese不由自主地微笑了，但是他感到这个微笑挂在脸上很难看。 

*

第二天，Wren出门上班了，Reese坐在沙发上，思考到底怎样算是“心力交瘁”。他想，或许他眼下的感觉就是。他考虑了他的消失计划，而且有一阵子考虑得非常认真。

然而Reese知道，他是整个行动中最心慈手软的一环。Wren面对来自他的威胁意味着Wren能免于被更凶残的人伤害。

他起床，去指挥部报到，把Wren说过的话做过的事事无巨细地写在报告里。

读过报告之后，Kara走过来，在他身边近乎紧贴地坐下；她意在令他心神不安，意在提醒他，她是拿主意的人，而且她仍然是。他知道她想做什么并不代表他有决定权。“跟我说实话，John，”她问，“你被他迷得晕头转向了吗？”

“我也不知道。” Reese回答。直截了当的否认没可能让她信服。他有意让他心底渗出的情绪流于表面，一点点，以便让Kara相信她听到的是真话。 

“我信任你。你能完成这项任务。” 她直视他的眼睛。“但你得加快动作。在接下来二十四小时里，想办法向我证明你马上就能从这家伙身上撬出情报了，否则我们立刻进入下一步。听懂了没？”

“是。” Reese耸耸肩。

*

次日，Wren和Ingram谈起了Reese。虽然CIA依然没办法监听Wren的电话，但他们监听了Ingram的。他俩很少通电话，可那天Ingram给Wren打了个电话，问他有没有空一起吃晚饭。“有些事情我们得聊聊。” Ingram说。负责跟踪Ingram的是另一支行动小组，但是Reese知道Ingram前一天跟华盛顿首府来的人见过面。不管其具体内容是什么，反正这个项目快收尾了。

“今天晚上不行，” Wren不自然地说。 “我——约了个朋友。”

电话那头短暂地疑惑地安静了一下。

“你在跟人[i][b]约会[/b][/i]？”

“说实话，是的。” Wren承认，语气似有恼意。

Ingram大笑。“你这个狡猾的老东西。你准备藏着掖着到什么时候？嗳，快说，她是谁？”

Reese几乎能看到Kara的耳朵唰一下竖得高高的。她朝他挑挑眉。

“她叫Joan。” Wren不自然地回答。 “我和她在跑步的时候认识。她人非常好。”

“哦——她是做什么的？什么样的性格？我什么时候能——哦，见鬼，Harold，我得把这事问问清楚。你别以为你能就这么瞒着我——我想知道[i][b]每一个[/b][/i]细节。明早一起吃早餐怎么样？或者，哈哈哈，中饭？如果你愿意的话，带她一起来。”

Wren哼了一声。 “你以为我会让你接近她——”

“我又不会把她从你身边偷走。” Ingram的声音满满都是笑意。“好了，我挂了。祝你开心。”

Reese浑身不自在，耳朵烫得像是要烧起来了。

“喜讯哪，Reese。” Kara宣布。 “你们的爱情刚刚又帮某人续了一段儿命。”

“如果他不跟Ingram吃晚饭的话，” Mark说， “他很可能——”

Reese暂时把各式各样的方法构想、一手条件、交换条件全都从脑海里推出去。

“事情成败在你身上，John。” Kara说。 “我们需要点真凭实据，否则一直耗下去行不通。把他弄到你家里，或者他家里也成。不管你他妈的怎么办到，反正我要拿到拍得清清楚楚的活春宫。”

*

Wren带着Reese又去用了一顿大餐，然后他建议他们回他家。

“你的厨房全都装好了？” Reese问。

“我之前没有告诉你，” Wren回答。“我在纽约有好些产业。我这次准备带你去的是我的另一处房产。通常情况下它是对外出租的，但眼下它正好处在租约空窗期。”

Reese挑眉。 “你这样子很难让我相信你没有隐瞒你的已婚身份啊，Harold。说真的，我都在怀疑，你搞不好跟好些个人重婚着呢。” [i][b]一旦你获得了目标的信任，设法让目标努力维持你对他们的信任。如果你对目标的动机提出质疑，那么目标反过来质疑你的动机是否真诚的可能性会减小。[/b][/i]

“你信我就好。” Wren有些严肃地回答。对此Reese忍不住微笑。他脑子有一部分在盘算他接下来应该怎么做。他以为他至少能听到Wren报给出租车司机的地址，然而，他们没有乘坐出租车：门口泊了一辆车候着他们。这是他们头一回动用私家司机；座驾是一辆豪华轿车，驾驶室与乘客舱密闭隔开，涂黑的窗子，皮质座椅，配了小冰箱。他只能指望他们这支行动小组能靠他衣服上的追踪器盯住他，在那之后，CIA就只能依靠外部监视了，除非他能够趁Wren不备，把他包里备着的若干摄像头之一安放在房间内。但这样风险太大。

他本来怀有一线希望——一线微弱的希望：也许他们到底会去那间被CIA认定为Wren的住宅并且已经布下摄像头的公寓。CIA从监控伊始就认定Wren住在那里，而且Wren现在仍然几乎每晚都在彼处工作、过夜。当然，Reese也去过那间公寓——尽管并非以正式获邀的客人身份。然而等到司机转弯上了布鲁克林大桥，他这一丝希望也终于破灭。

他们在公园坡的一幢褐石别墅外停下。Reese对于房产估值并不精通，但他估计这栋房屋至少价值数百万。Wren领着他穿过两道独立的安保系统，然后弯腰逐一解开鞋带，脱掉鞋子，把它们放在鞋架上。鞋架上的鞋不止一双——看起来Wren经常到这件别墅来。Reese怀疑他的那些高档西装是不是就放在这里，因为根据Reese对他小公寓里的衣橱的快速查看，那里没放多少衣服。[color=Silver]（*公园坡，纽约富人区。） [/color]

“哇哦。” Reese站在玄关，环顾木质镶板、老式镜子和酒红色的厚重地毯，惊叹道。

“请脱鞋，谢谢。” Wren说。“没错，这样的装修有点太过了，是不是？但我的中介向我许诺，这样装修能让市价大幅上扬，虽然之前的租金已经是天文数字了。”

Reese听话地踢掉鞋子，把外套递给Wren。

“我想看到你全裸。” Wren问。 “你要不要先喝一杯？”

“我可以全裸着喝。” Reese回答。Wren的点子对他也不乏吸引力。再者，如果他待在起居室里，他会获得更多机会控制他们的站位，给外面的人更多看到和监视他们的机会。他一件一件地脱下衣服。与此同时，Wren叮叮当当地取了几个玻璃杯，开了几盏灯。他听到水龙头流水的声音，然后是Wren的和弦电话铃声响起。

赤裸的肌肤贴住皮质的沙发稍微有一点点冷，但是Reese觉得这个场景的视觉效果应该不错。他感到自己有点心神游离，就好像他被一台自动驾驶仪接掌了。这让他抽离各种情绪，只觉得轻松，尽管他怀疑，之后，等到结束的时候——不管结束发生于何时，他会心如刀割。

Wren走到门口的时候下巴有点往下掉。这让Reese很高兴。

“天哪，” Wren说，“你这样子太美了。” 他吞了口口水。 “沙发一定很冰。你需不需要毯子？”

“我没事。” Reese回答。但Wren还是很在意地从卧室里抱出一床毛毯，铺在沙发的上面、Reese的身下。他顺便借机抚过Reese的胸膛。被撩得有点动火，他俩温存了一阵子。Wren抚摸他，抚摸他的[i][b]每一寸[/b][/i]肌肤，直到Reese喘不上气而Wren一脸微笑。但Wren的手机又响了。他叹着气，从Reese身上下来。

“很抱歉我待会儿会去应门。我在等快递。” Wren一边说，一边递给他一杯酒。Reese抬手接过酒杯，然后规规矩矩地坐起来，以便好好品尝威士忌。和Wren给予他的所有东西一样，这杯威士忌比他曾经喝过的任何酒都好出一大截。他很庆幸自己清楚这些都会结束，不会恒存，否则，他搞不好会习惯于拥有美好的事物。

开门，关门。Reese感觉自己被暖意紧紧包围。他已经有点硬了；没关系，Harold会把他和他的欲望照顾得很妥帖。

Wren回来了，在他身侧坐下。他一只手放在Reese的大腿上，若有所思地上上下下抚摸。

“到床上来好吗，John？” Wren站起身，根本没有回头看Reese是否跟过来。Reese当然跟过去了。但在跟过去之前，他先撩了一把窗帘，看看他能不能在窗外看到谁。他一个人都没看到，但没出现在他的视线里并不代表他们真的不在。

Wren引他躺倒在床上，Reese为Wren取下领带，解开衬衫纽扣。Wren亲吻他的脸颊，然后在他身边躺下来，慵懒地抚弄着他的阴茎，但是似乎不急于采取任何行动。然后，Wren开口：“我刚刚让快递把你的鞋子和衣服全都送回到丽嘉酒店了。跟踪器是在左脚的鞋跟上，对不对？但保险起见，我把两只鞋子都寄走了，当然，还有我自己的那些衣物。你的同事在过桥的时候遇到交通堵塞，堵在半道得有一会儿了。我想他们会很高兴知道我们办完了这边的琐事，决定打道回酒店。”

他的手在Reese的胸口轻轻画圈。Reese僵硬地躺着，一动不动。

“我昨天已经全面检查过这间房子了，刚刚对你也进行了相当彻底的搜查。除非你身上有我没找到的皮下跟踪器，否则，这里不会再有别人，只有你我。”

Reese没有答话。他感觉到自己在Wren面前前所未有地全身赤裸，毫无防备，局促不安，被人揭穿了底牌。他的思维一片混乱，喉咙梗塞说不出话，不知道该怎么办。

“门边上放了新鞋子和新衣服，给你的，” Wren的声音温柔如昔，“应该是合身的。丽嘉酒店也确实开好了房间。如果你想要离开，你可以随时离开。”

一个可怕的大笑几乎要冲破喉咙口迸发出来，但是Reese的牙咬得紧紧的。Wren的手现在停止了动作，静静落在Reese的心口。

“我不知道别人怎样对你说起我的工作，” Wren说， “如果要抠法律的条文，我大概无可辩驳，但其中另有隐情。如果你开口问我，在我认为不会危及你安全的范围内我会对你知无不言。我不会对你撒谎，我也从未对你撒谎，John。我只是需要多一点点时间。”

Reese闭上眼睛，过去数周的事情一帧帧从他眼前掠过。一无所得的监视，永不重复的酒店房间，与Ingram时机分毫不差的对话——Wren从不行差踏错，永远滴水不漏。没有什么事能瞒过他的耳朵，或者他的眼睛。Reese搞不清他怎么做到的；但是，他的确做到了。

用他那该死的温柔声音，Wren问： “你愿不愿意告诉我，CIA对我都掌握了些什么，John Reese？”

Reese强迫自己把视线转向Wren。Wren也看着他，眼睛一瞬不瞬，脸色惨然。他看起来满怀悲伤。Reese并不想看到Wren这个样子。

“噢，John。” Wren黯然地说，“说到底这又有什么关系呢？抱歉我问了这个问题。” 他伸手抱住Reese。Reese就着Wren的拥抱蜷进他怀里，把脸埋在Wren的咽喉处。他心里清楚，像跌落悬崖会粉身碎骨一样， 他会不可抗拒地把全部向Wren和盘托出，全部。

*

两天之后，他们的行动被叫停。

Reese追问过。“你这个级别不配知道，” Kara回答， “我们被另行指派了任务。” 她这样说，留下Reese独自猜测：Harold到底是怎么做到的，Ingram的影响力延伸范围有多广。他没有办法问任何人；他并不觉得Kara知晓答案，而且如果他迫使她暴露出她的无知，她会想法子事后报复他。所以他自己默默思考，默默猜测，默默等待。他很庆幸，他们的新任务不在美国本土，而是在离纽约半个地球的地方。如果他身在美国，他会无法按捺去中央公园的冲动，只求有一线机会看到Harold。

三个月之后，Nathan Ingram死于一场人所尽知但实非事故的事故，Harold也从此消失——根据报道，Wren这个化名亦于该事故中殒命，而Sparrow被调往IFT的安克雷奇办事处，从此查不到他的任何行踪。得知此事的时候，Reese身在贝鲁特航站楼。他攻破机场无线网络的密码，尽他所能地寻觅又寻觅，盼望能找到他的下落。但是他一无所获。他不相信Harold死了。Harold非常、非常擅长变迹埋名，他知道。但这个可能性依然像是一只扑在他背上怎么甩都甩不掉的猛兽，惊心动魄地啮咬着他。[color=Silver]（*阿拉斯加州南部城市，距纽约七千多公里！！！*贝鲁特，黎巴嫩首都。）[/color]

有一次，在他喝醉之后，他打了Harold给他的那个电话号码。电话被接入到电话报时服务。

“给我回电话，Harold。” Reese说。 “我请你吃早餐。”

“三声之后，时间将是——” 一个女声机械地说。Reese挂上了电话。

*

六个月之后，Reese与Kara同行来到中国。他们站在一座院子里，里头横七竖八躺满软件工程师的尸体，此时，他身上一台本不该接收任何外来信号的封闭加密手机上出现一条短信。

[i][b]你的搭档奉命要除掉你。[/b][/i]短信这么写。

这条警告让此行的一切古怪不对劲都有了解释。它和所有那些让Reese心神不宁的小细节叠加在一起，构成清晰的答案。Reese就像早有心理准备一样，向Kara打了个手势，示意他去勘察建筑的另一翼。一脱离她的视线，Reese就地扔下他的耳机、无线电、手机和包，还有所有可以反查到他的武器，只留下一把手枪，然后他平静地掉头离开。

这本来不是一件能够让人心平气和接受的事情，但是，在他的心里，他早就脱离CIA了，在很久以前。沿着道路走出三英里地之后，他听到导弹空袭的声音。在他身后一声钝响，橙色烟尘腾空而起，建筑夷平为废墟。

他走了很久很久。他此前置身的办公区离最近的城市有五十多英里。这条路漫长，笔直，空旷无人，两侧都是平坦的原野。这让他构成一个显眼的易捕捉目标，但是与此同时，他身边好几英里的陆地和天空都没有任何人迹，又是在漆黑的夜晚，不会有人注意到他的身影。这样的深夜里，路上没有运送通勤人员的车辆，只有乡村夜晚的宁静。他是先听到公用电话的铃声，然后才看到它：在路边的紧急停车标志旁，一根矮矮粗粗桩子连接的固话。在他伸手接起来之前，铃声不依不饶地响了足足十五分钟。他带着心神不属的疏离感拿起电话听筒。最开始，电话那头没有人说话，只有信号不好的长途电话发出的咔咔哒哒嗡嗡嗡。

“喂？” 他感觉自己麻木而迟钝。

“John,” 那头是Harold的声音。“哦，谢天谢地，我知道你突然接到我的电话可能会有点惊愕——”

Reese的心脏怦怦地跃到喉咙口，感到起死回生般的疼痛。

“我来接你。” Harold说， “待在原地别动。你受伤了吗？” 他语声急促慌乱。Reese好像听到打字声。

“没有。” Reese声音沙哑。 “没有太——没有。”

“好极了。” Harold说。“这样事情更好办。等我，John，我马上到。”

“你应该给我回电话的。” Reese说。

“我有不得已的苦衷。” Harold回答。

诀别前，Harold对Reese说的倒数第二句话是：我得离开一段时间——你知道，在当前情况下，我们不可能再见面。

情况总会变的。Reese这样回答。Harold吻了他，重重地直吻在他嘴上。他对Reese说的最后一句话是：照顾好自己，John，我恐怕今后不会再有别人好好地照顾你了。

“我现在得挂了。” Harold说。 “车会从北边过来，司机不懂英文，他以为你遇到抢劫。”

“好。” John说。

“John，” Harold突然说，“有一次你曾经说过，你愿意为我工作。我不知道你当时是不是认真这么想。”

“我是，” Reese回答，他的嘴干干的。 “现在也是。再说了，” 他补了一句，“我好像刚刚失业了。”

“我们见面再聊。” Harold说。Reese可以听出他的笑意，而Reese自己也想要微笑，但他笑不出来，现在还不行。肾上腺素在他全身游走，他的心狂跳不止。有很长一段时间，他已经弃绝了一切希望，而眼前情况来得那么突然，突然得如同绝处逢生。他在电话亭边席地坐下，等待得救。

——全文完结——


End file.
